


Everything With Love

by orphan_account



Series: Delivered With Love [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I need the two most important people in my life to get along.”Daniel glanced over at the cage that held a sharp-toothed dog trying to gnaw it’s way out.





	Everything With Love

**Author's Note:**

> back again with these two sorry if it sucks :,) also sorry for grammar mistakes if there are any

Daniel had arrived at Seongwoo’s place at 6:00pm after his second job at the internet cafe. He was pretty tired, but Seongwoo wanted to see him and he of course wanted to see him too. After knocking on the door and having Seongwoo pull him in, they wasted no time finding their way to Seongwoo’s bedroom.

Seongwoo had pushed Daniel down on the bed and straddled him while giving him sweet pecks all over. “I missed you~” Daniel said, putting his arms around Seongwoo’s waist and nuzzling into his neck. Seongwoo laughed at the ticklish feeling.

“It’s only been two days, don’t tell me you’re obsessed with me,” Seongwoo mocked.

Daniel looked up at him and put on his signature puppy face. “Can’t I be?”

Seongwoo put his arms around Daniel’s neck. “You better.”

Seongwoo pulled the covers over them leaving the sounds of muffled moans and kisses.

~~~

“I need the two most important people in my life to get along.”

Daniel glanced over at the cage that held a sharp-toothed dog trying to gnaw it’s way out. He shifted on the couch.

“And who might that be...” Daniel asked nervously, already knowing the answer.

Seongwoo walked from behind the kitchen counter to Daniel, placing himself on his lap. “Benji of course!” Seongwoo cheered while his hand motioned towards the caged pet.

Daniel clacked his teeth together, looking again at the angry dog that cursed Daniel for being the reason he was in this cage.

“Niel-ie~ I know you have a fear of dogs, but that incident happened such a long time ago...”

Daniel shuddered. “But the pain I felt hasn’t gone away,” Daniel said dramatically clenching his shirt. “Look!” Daniel lifted up his shirt to reveal a bite mark like scare on his lower abdomen.

Seongwoo put his hand on Daniel’s stomach. “You have abs?”

Daniel huffed and let his shirt down. He turned his head away from Seongwoo and frowned.

“Ahh I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Seongwoo apologized, lightly grabbing Daniel’s chin and turning it towards him. “I should take you more seriously, I know it must of been traumatizing to get bit like that...”

Daniel could not stay mad at Seongwoo and put his arms around his waist. “It wasn’t just getting bit by a dog, it was getting attacked by my best friend! It was betrayal!” Daniel cried. “My cats would never...”

“I know, I know” Seongwoo consoled, petting the back of Daniel’s head. “But Benji doesn’t bite! He’s really friendly once he gets used to you! Give him a chance!” Seongwoo said in a cute tone. If Seongwoo wanted to persuade Daniel, he knew that acting cute would do the trick. Seongwoo playfully hit Daniel’s shoulder and then put his arms around him. “Pleeeeaseee! For me! If I like you, he will too...”

Daniel looked like he was about to crack a smile, but held his composure. “Hm, maybe if you try calling me...oppa,” Daniel said with a grin.

Seongwoo’s expression quickly changed into disgust as he lifted himself off of Daniel’s lap. “Yeah i’m not calling you that, bye.”

Daniel got up from the couch and followed Seongwoo. “Wait, I was just kidding!!” He let out a heavy sigh.”...If it means that much to you i’ll do it...i’ll try to get along with Benji.”

Seongwoo turned around and practically threw himself on Daniel, pulling him into a hug. “Thank you! Thank you! I’m so happy!”

Daniel loved when Seongwoo smiled the most, so he thought this was the least he could do for him.

“Great, I’ll let him out the cage now and get to work!”

“Wait what?”

“I have to go handle some business with my online shop, so while i’m in my room doing that you can get to know Benji!” Seongwoo explained walking towards the cage.

“You’re leaving me!” Daniel watched as Seongwoo slowly unlocked the cage and swung it open.

“If you need me, you know where to find me! Have fun!” Seongwoo disappeared into his room, leaving Daniel and Benji on opposite sides of the room in a stare down.

“How could you...” Daniel trailed off, setting his eyes on the dog that was no longer restrained.

Not sure what to do, Daniel bowed at Benji. “Hello-“ The dog barked loudly and bolted towards him. “Oh shit!” Daniel tried to run in the opposite direction, however it just turned into a full speed chase around the couch. Daniel attempted to fake out the rapid dog, but Benji was too quick for him and instead ended up tripping and knocking over a lamp.

Daniel was now trapped in the corner with his hands on his face. As Daniel tried to move back more he heard a squeak from under him. He lifted up his butt to grab the object. Holding up the object he realized Benji had stopped barking. Daniel looked at the squeak toy in his hand and back at Benji, who seemed to be mesmerized by it.

“Oh, you want this...haha...” Daniel threw the toy and Benji chased after it. Daniel sighed in relief seeing the dog attack the toy instead of him.

Daniel had thought he had gotten rid of the demon chihuahua, but suddenly it came running back with the toy in between his teeth. Daniel took the hint that Benji wanted to play. He hesitated, but moved his hand towards him. When he grabbed it, Benji immediately growled, resulting in Daniel releasing the toy and jumping back. Daniel braced himself, ready for Benji to tear him apart, but _it’s wet?_

Daniel peaked from behind his arm to see Benji licking his hand. Daniel took his arm away from his face and watched the dog in shock. _He didn’t bite me?_

Benji stopped licking Daniel and bounced around, then picked up the toy again. “Why are you suddenly cute?” Daniel cautiously took the toy from him. “I guess you just want to play, huh?”

~~~

Seongwoo stretched his arms as he walked out of his bedroom. “Daniel~ I’m done- oh...” A smile formed on Seongwoo’s face.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, he quickly took a picture (or ten) of the scene before him.

A cute sleeping Daniel on the floor with Benji resting on his stomach. ~~~

Daniel rubbed his eyes and groaned from the weight on his stomach. He looked down to find Benji sleeping on him. Surprisingly, Daniel did not have the urge to throw the dog off of him.

“Oh hey, you’re up,” Seongwoo said, walking out of the kitchen to Daniel.

“What time is it?” Daniel asked, not sure how long he had been asleep.

“10:30ish” Seongwoo replied, picking up Benji to relieve Daniel of the extra weight.

Daniel got up and joined Seongwoo on the couch. “So seems like it went well?” Seongwoo chimed, placing Benji on his lap.

“I guess you could say that.”

“Except for the broken lamp,” Seongwoo said, pointing to the lamp that was of the floor.

Daniel scratched the back of his head. “I’ll pay for it, sorry! He was still scary at first...”

“And now?” Seongwoo questioned, titling his head.

“Well let’s just say he takes after his owner.”

“Hm?”

“Cute, but dangerous,” Daniel said with a toothy grin.

“I taught my child well.” Seongwoo leaned down to snuggle Benji.

“I want to cuddle too...” Daniel whines with a pout.

“Great idea! Now that we’re one big happy family, let’s all cuddle together!” Seongwoo clapped.

Seongwoo got up and placed Benji under his arm.

“All of us? I don’t think-“ Seongwoo grabbed Daniel’s hand and led him to his bedroom.

“Come on!” Daniel found no use in protesting and let Seongwoo guide him. But he was happy nonetheless. He is not sure if he’s gotten over his fear, but Benji was important to Seongwoo, and Daniel promised to love every part and everything about him no matter what.


End file.
